Una buena Cagada a palos
by skacore
Summary: Alguien MUY cercano a L, encuantra a Light riendose sobre su tumba, decide vengarse, y para humillarlo, le dio una "Buena cagada a palos"...OneShoot, Megaparodia, espero que lo disfruten!


Una buena cagada a palos- Por Skacore

Eran las 2 de la tarde, era una tarde linda, fresca, estaba en Japón, pues hace un mes murió allí y fue enterrado su padre, ella no lo conocía mucho, pues trabajaba todo el día y viajaba por todo el mundo, algo que había afectado su personalidad, era una persona fría, inestable y sobre todo, era muy "machona", algo que también tenia que ver con el deporte que practicaba, skate.

-¿Hola?- Contestó su celular.

-¡Hey! ¡Dice! ¡Sista! ¡Habla Matt! Me dijeron que estabas en Japón, ¿Te pinta un chante*? ¡Conozco un lugar genial!- Su viejo amigo de la infancia, el cual practicaba el mismo deporte, por lo cual la invitaba a una salida

-¡Genial Matt!, seguro, ¿Dónde es?- Pregunto la chica, feliz

-Cerca del cementerio, sé que tienes que hacer algo allí, así que te espero, mándame mensaje cuando termines y te guio-

-Joya Bro, ¿Cómo a que hora?-

-Y, decime cuando llegues al cementerio, así yo voy llendo mientras vos haces "eso", ¿Te va?-

-Seguro, nos vemos al rato- Colgó, tomo su campera tamaño extra grande, sus zapatillas extremadamente anchas, al igual que su remera, pero le gustaba usar chupines, tomo una gorra, su skate, su celular, sus cascos extra gigantes y se detuvo en la puerta- ¡Mirani! ¡Voy a salir¡ ¡Nos vemos!-

-Claro Dice, pero ten mucho cuidado, Japón esta lleno de gente, buena y también mala, como veras-

-Si, no te preocupes, se cuidarme, ¡Nos vemos!- tomo la puerta y de un portazo salió, se coloco sus cascos y con su música Metalcore pateo* hasta la estación, compro un boleto y se subió al tren, media hora en ese maldito y agobiante colectivo, por fin se bajo y, muy apresurada pateo las 7 cuadras que quedaban hasta el cementerio, dentro de este el piso era extremadamente liso, así que no tubo problema para patinar allí, pero no lo hizo por respeto al lugar…

Se acercó hasta la tumba que debía visitar, pero había alguien más allí… Frente a la tumba de su padre había un desgraciado que se reía como un demente, antes que la viera se escondió detrás de una fuente y espero a que ese sujeto se calmara, una vez que lo hizo, se acercó y se paro a su lado, muy molesta, lo emanaba por los poros.

-Tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto al hombre de traje que estaba riéndose de su difunto padre

-Eh… Yo, estoy aquí recordando a Lawliet- lo dijo acomodándosela corbata, estaba seguro de que lo vio reírse en la tumba

-¿Y quien demonios fue Lawliet para usted?- Apretaba su skate con fuerza, no sabia como hacia para no trizarlo

-¿Puedo preguntarte lo mismo?- Ataco, ligeramente mosqueado

-El… Él era…- No, no le iba a responder si él no lo hacia primero- No, respóndeme tu primero, ya que yo te pregunte antes-

-Grrr, bien, él fue mi compañero en el departamento de investigación contra Kira, me imagino que, por tus preguntas, tu también eras algo importante de el-

-Si, él era mi padre. Que mal que no pudo hacerse cargo de Kira con sus propias manos, si yo hubiera sido el y me hubiera encontrado con kira, lo hubiera matado unas 400 veces si fuera posible- Light trago duro

-No sabía que L tenía un hijo-

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡QUE SOY UNA MUJER!- La chica se había enojado demás

-¿E…Eres una chica?- la cara de light era épica, si L hubiera tenido descendientes, no se los imaginaba así, él se imaginaba un niño o niña muy rarito, con un habito extraño como el de él, quizás albino y algo desquiciante, igual que el

-¡Ash, como te odio, te mataría su pudiera! Un momento, ¿¡porque te reías al frente de la tumba de mi padre!?-

-Etto yo… ¡Tu padre era insoportable!-

-¿Mi padre insoportable? ¡Tú eres un demente que se ríe ante la tumba de mi padre! Un momento…-El tipo la miro con esa cara de locura única de Light, ella abrió los ojos bien grandes-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TU MATASTE A MI PADRE! ¡ERES EL MARICA DE KIRA! ¡ARG, TE VOY A MATAR!-

Y dicho esto, Dice levanto su skate y lo estampo contra la cabeza de el intelectual, este cayo al suelo y ella arremetió un par de veces mas con su tabla para luego tirarla a un costado y comenzar a darle hermosos puñetazos, en la cara, bien puestos, no sabia lo fuerte que podía golpear, Light solo tiraba manotazos al aire, pero decidió aumentar la calidad de los golpes, para ser chica, se enorgullecía del dolor que le estaba provocando al nerdo intelectual ese. Pero algo la detuvo…

-¡Déjelo en paz!- Unos policías la habían sostenido de los brazos y alejado del hijo de puta marica ese

-¡Malditos policías corruptos! ¡Como los odio!- intentaba desquiciadamente librarse de los idiotas que no la dejaban terminar su trabajo

-¡Esta loca!- gritaba Light desde el piso, con la cara hinchada y sangrando por la boca, mientras inútilmente intentaba levantarse, más bien parecía un flamenco en un piso en mantecado

-¡Hijo de PERRA!- se soltó del agarre y volvió a tirar al detective al suelo, solo para comenzar a patearlo, el presunto Dios nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, y lo peor de todo, era una niña la que se lo hacia, mas bien, ella era la hija de su peor enemigo, nunca había estado tan humillado, por suerte, la niña pasaba por varón y nadie sabia que era la hija bastarda de L

Los policías la agarraron de nuevo y la metieron a la patrulla, ella bajo en cristal y le dedico una ultima mirada de lo mas sádica al, ahora, humillado presunto Dios pseudo marica… el móvil iba derecho hacia la estación de policía, tomo la calle de salida del cementerio y siguió, unos cuantos metros mas, en un baldío que había allí, se encontraba un chicos de googles sentado y fumando, miro hacia el auto y pudo ver a su desquiciada amiga dentro de él, mientras ella lo saludaba burlonamente con la mano.

-Ay, Dice tenias que ser… ¿Mello?-

-¿Si?- contesto el rubio

-Hay que sacar a Dice de la comisaria otra vez- dijo mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, el suspiro que se escucho desde el otro lado solo significaba una cosa: Maldita sea la hora en la que L asigno a Mello y Matt como sus cuidadores legales…

X-X-X  
Espero que les haya gustado, esa hubiera sido mi reacción si hubiera visto a Light riéndose como un demente al frente de la tumba de mi padre XD

La temática es sumamente paródica, en exceso XD  
Como verán, el fic tiene un vocabulario muy… "De la calle" además esta redactado a las apuradas.  
Chante quiere decir algo así como un día de skate, algo como "Un día de puro chante" "un día a puro skate"

Patear quiere decir: tomar el skate y "patear" literalmente hacia algún lugar, onda "Pateemos hasta el skatepark" o "vamos pateando"

Cualquier cosa, MP!


End file.
